Flirting With A Star
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Rin reminded Eli of a star, extremely dense and perfect to stare at all day. Luckily for Eli, Rin wasn't as dense as the weight of an actual star, for Eli sucks so bad at flirting she'll burn in embarrassment and regret once her lessons run dry. [For YayaSamuko]


I don't own anything. The A/N's at the end of this story.

XXXXXX

"Why did I even agree to this...?" Eli sighed, tapping her feet impatiently. She was a busy office worker, and she was certainly wasting her time here participating in speed dating. In fact, she only decided to try out speed dating was because her two best friends were sick of seeing her alone while they go out on their dates. Eli wasn't a willing participant in this, and she'll never be one.

 _'My god... Can the participants be more... appealing at least? All I meet are disgusting, sweaty, fat guys...'_ Eli internally groaned. Normally, no one should even judge people by their appearances if they were only going to meet once. However, considering the fact that all of the 42 guys that talked to Eli so far were at least in their fifties, severely overweight and sweating as though they were in a desert, societal rules could be ignored for once. Especially since they drooled over Eli's large chest. _'Seriously though, why do I get all the perverts?!'_

"Time's up! All even numbered participants, please move to the next table." The announcer called out, shuffling noises soon heard afterwards. That was how that day's speed dating worked, all of the male participants will be given an even number and the females an odd number. Eli was contemplating to simply bolt out of the door (and forfeit her 25 dollars) but couldn't even act it out when a man somewhere in his mid-twenties took a seat opposite Eli. "Your three minutes starts now!"

"Wow, you're pretty nya!" The guy smiled, his chartreuse eyes sparkling with youthful energy. While his personality wasn't really Eli's type, his looks were exactly in Eli's hit zone. "Number 110, Rin Hoshizora at your service!"

"I'm Eli Ayase, participant number 21. Why do you choose to participate in this event?" Eli asked the very first thought in her mind, someone as good-looking as Rin should clearly had no problems getting a girlfriend (or a harem).

"Nyahaha~ Well, it's a long story. Rin just wanted to make some female friends, but every time I tell them about my sexuality, they all ran away nya... So, Maki-chan suggested to try speed dating!" Rin scratched his head, a toothy grin appearing on his face.

"You're gay? Forgive me for saying this, but I had the notion that homosexual males are more appealing to the female sex. Especially to those 'yaoi' fans..." Eli shuddered, she couldn't stand those fans. To her they were treating homosexuality as a fetish and not giving it the respect it deserves.

"Nyahaha... Uh, that's kinda true. Let's just say... Rin attracts the guys instead? Y'know, they always think that two girls making out is hot for some reason..." Rin laughed, his laugh sounding more like a woman's instead of a man's. "So uh, are you gonna run too nya?"

"You're trying to say... that you're a woman?" Eli asked, scrutinising Rin's features. 'His' face was rounder, lacking the masculine jaw that most males had. Not only that, 'his' build was much leaner compared to the leanest guy at work. And were those lumps on Rin's chest breasts? _'Looking back on it, Rin does look more like a woman than a man...'_

"Bingo~ So since you're still here... shall we chat for a bit? You won't see me after my round so will you grant me a conversation nya?" Rin asked smoothly, but her eyes were betraying her cool facade. Eli chuckled, it was quite a while since she showed interest in a person, be it male or female.

"Sure, I don't mind." Eli smiled at Rin's surprised expression, she wasn't used to others accepting her sexuality was she? "What would you like to know about me Hoshizora-san?"

"Oh uh, Rin's just fine. And uh, do you work in the business sector nya?" Rin asked, not sure what should she even ask the beauty in front of her.

"I do actually, I work at Kira Corporation. I'm in the R&D field. I would give you my business card, but we're not allowed to exchange phone numbers." Eli smiled, pleasantly surprised that someone guessed the correct sector. She had no idea why would the 42 men before Rin think that she was a private tutor or worse, a pornography actress. _'Maybe it's the breasts...'_

"Wow! They only take in the elite nya! Rin's jealous... Nyahaha~"

"What about you then? You haven't once mentioned your profession." Rin visibly blanched upon hearing the question, her eyes averting away from Eli's cerulean eyes. "Is it something that you don't want to talk about?"

"N-Not that! Just... well, it's kinda embarrassing ya know? Since you asked, Ayase-san doesn't know about me nya!"

"Oh? Are you supposed to be famous?" Eli arched an eyebrow, surely if what Rin claimed was true, there was no way that she could-

"Rin's a model nya. I-It's actually on this month's fashion magazine. What's the name again... Love Arrow Shoot Magazine?" Well, that answered Eli's question. She didn't read fashion magazines, though she remembered that the magazine mentioned was more of the hottest tourist attractions and short story submissions than fashion.

"Isn't that a magazine gearing towards the literary genre?"

"Well uh, the one designing my clothes said that she has some connections with that magazine and asked me if they could write me up nya. So Rin said yes, plus they were really nice nya!"

"I see, that must be a new experience for you." Eli nodded, she made a mental note to purchase a copy of the magazine after the speed dating thing was over. She had so many things to ask Rin, totally the opposite of what she wanted to know from the previous 42 guys. Unfortunately for her, her time with Rin came to an end before she could ask the most important question she had—asking Rin how did she manage to get an even number.

"Time's up! All even numbered participants, please move to the next table."

"Welp, seems like Rin has to go nya! Rin really, _really_ , hopes that you want my number. Hope to see you next time nya~" Rin moved to the next table, shooting Eli a wink before focusing her attention to the woman (actually an old man with a wig, most likely some gay pervert). Eli's face went pinkish-red as she faced the new participant opposite her.

"Woah, a porn actress is right before my eyes!" The participant, an obese man with both unkempt hair and beard, exclaimed with his nose bleeding. "Oh damn, I just stole this shirt from my dad!"

 _'Pervert number 43 huh? Here we go again...'_

XXXXXX

"Oh wow, she's really in it..." Eli mumbled as she stared at a page in a copy of Love Arrow Shoot that she bought an hour ago. True to Rin's words, she was indeed a featured model in the magazine. Rin was wearing a white t-shirt that had midnight green sleeves and a starry-eyed cat head printed on the centre. She was wearing checkered cyber yellow pants that certainly went with the rock theme Rin was modelling for. Hanging at her neck was a set of headphones that had bright yellow highlights, emphasising her bright smile. On Rin's head lay a cap (or was that a beret, Eli wasn't a fashion expert after all) with two sharp points sticking out to resemble cat ears. "She's so..."

"Hot?" Eli turned around, facing a girl with raven hair and ruby eyes. The girl smirked, instantly setting Eli off. "I know you're gay, but seriously keep it under control."

"Nico, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, how many times do you want me to repeat it?" Eli sighed, sick of constantly repeating her sexuality to Nico. "And wait, you know Hoshizora-san?"

"Well duh, she's well-known in the model industry for her androgynous looks!" Nico scoffed, placing her arm on Eli's shoulder. "Oh, and keep in mind that _I'm_ also a model."

"I know that, but I didn't see you in any magazines."

"That's cause you don't buy the fashion magazines."

"They're trashy." Eli shot back once again, her fingers never leaving the page Rin was on.

"Well for once I'm not featured in a 'trashy' magazine."

"Oh really, which one?"

"Move your fingers to the page beside Rin's." Eli did what Nico told her to do and she came face to face with Nico. She was pretty, but not as dazzling as Rin in Eli's opinion. "Well, how do I look?"

"Now or..."

"In the damn page Eli. God, no wonder there's a stereotype that Russians are bimbos!"

"I believe you mean the one where blondes are bimbos?"

"Whatevs, you're blonde anyway." Eli shot Nico a glare, before scanning the page for a a full minute (and 26 seconds, but who actually pays attention to the minute details?).

"I have the verdict."

"Do tell."

"You look like a kid." Nico's face puffed her cheeks in anger while Eli laughed at the sight. "You look like an angry kid who got her doll broken~!"

"I'll wipe your face off the planet!"

XXXXXX

"Nyanyanya~" Rin hummed a tune, skipping to work. She was in a good mood, for three days ago she had received Eli's number. It meant that Eli had an interest in Rin, just like how she had towards Eli.

"Oh Rin, in a good mood I see." Rin stopped in her tracks and whirled around to see Nico smirking at her. "Looks like the cat got the cream eh?"

"Nah, Rin just managed to get a whiff of the cream nya! But I'll do my best to actually taste it!"

"Great, wanna inform you that we'll be doin' a shoot together." Nico said, handing Rin a folder. "All the deets are inside, so pay attention to 'em."

"Aye aye Nico-chan!" Rin did a mock-salute, flipping through the folder afterwards. She noticed that Nico didn't leave, and was staring intently at her. "... Is there something on my face nya?"

"No, just thinking whether you'll make a good match with her..." Nico replied, her eyes still focusing on Rin. "... and I'm surprised to find out that you actually are."

"Listen Nico-chan, Rin likes someone. So don't start hooking me up with other women nya!" Rin countered, the memory of Eli still fresh in her mind. _'If only Ayase-san is gay... Or at least bi... Heck, I don't care if she's using me to see whether she's interested in women... I just wanna spend time with her...'_

"Your tiny gears in your tiny empty brain says otherwise."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, but really, just meet this woman at a bar at 6 will you? I promise, you won't regret it." Rin sighed, she was free for the day anyways.

"Fine, just one nya."

"Great, it's at 'Tomato n Riceball'. See ya later Rin." Nico left, leaving Rin to look through the folder in greater detail.

"Rin swears that she has heard of that phrase before nya..."

XXXXXX

"Rin knew it nya." Rin muttered as she ordered herself some drinks from a brown-haired woman. "Rin swears that she knew about this place nya."

"I didn't know that Nico-chan is a friend of yours." A scarlet-haired woman commented, sliding Rin's drink to her.

"Maki-chan, she appeared on the next page in the magazine Rin modelled." The brown-haired woman pointed out, searching frantically for something. "Hold on, I'll show you the magazine I bought!"

"You know I don't read trashy magazines." Maki replied, staring blankly at a wall. "Anyways, Nico-chan told me that she hooked you up with one of her single friends. Oh and by the way, she is in your strike zone."

"Hahaha, very funny nya."

"Maki-chan, I found the magazine!" The brown-haired woman said, pulling out a copy of the latest Love arrow Shoot magazine. "Rin-chan, you look great!"

"Nyahaha, Kayo-chin~" While Rin and the woman started to gush over an article in the magazine, a woman with blonde hair entered the bar. Cerulean eyes met Maki's amethyst, giving Maki the cue that she should give Rin some 'alone time'.

"Well seems like your date's here Rin. I shan't bother you then..." Maki smirked, leaving Rin to spend time with her date. Upon seeing the date however, Rin became more excited at the prospect of getting to know the woman.

"Ayase-san! You're Rin's date nya? Rin's so happy to see you again~" Eli smiled, she had wanted to contact Rin sooner but couldn't due to work.

"Rin, it's nice to see you again. I apologise for not contacting you earlier, work was hectic..." Rin beamed, she didn't mind as long as she got to spend time with Eli. After all, she was one of the few single women who didn't run away from her...

"Nyahaha it's fine~ Soooo, you know Nico-chan too?" Rin asked, for if Nico was able to hook her up with Eli, it meant that she had some connections. "What a small world nya."

"Haha that's very true. And I'm Nico's roommate. Well, there's three of us living together to be more specific." Eli explained, a drink soon served to her by Maki. "Oh, thanks Maki."

"And you also know Maki-chan?"

"Hmm... Through Nico I guess? This bar is one of my favourite haunts, such a calming atmosphere don't you agree?"

"Uh huh. Tell me after seeing the bar's earliest design nya. Riceball and tomato prints on the walls are _nyat_ calming." Rin huffed, reminded of what had happened three years ago when her two best friends decided to start a bar.

"Really now? Tell me then, I would love to hear your voice..." Rin blushed after hearing Eli's words, was she that smooth during the speed date? Or maybe she was just teasing, but either way it sent Rin's heart out of the roof.

"W-Well okay nya..." Rin then spent two and a half hours talking about many topics, starting from the bar's first design to how she decided to become a model. By the time she was finished, Eli offered her a drink to quench her thirst. Rin gulped the drink down, grateful for the drink. "Fwah~ Thanks Ayase-san!"

"It's alright. Oh and you can address me as Eli, we're friends right?"

"Y-You sure nya? Rin's just an amateur model though..."

"I haven't told anyone about this, but I was a part-time model before I got this job." Eli smirked, fully understanding what Rin felt. "They scouted me cause I looked 'foreign'."

"You do look foreign nya."

"I'm quarter Russian, maybe that's why?" Eli chuckled, noticing her empty glass. Rin had noticed it too, and decided to return the favour. "What are you looking at Rin?"

"What drink do you want? Rin'll pay for you nya!"

"That's sweet, but no thank you. I would like to drink something that Maki doesn't offer..." Eli shot Rin a teasing grin, her cerulean eyes suddenly turning a shade darker.

"Oh? What's that nya?" Rin innocently asked, failing to pick up on the meaning of Eli's words.

"That'll be you." Eli smiled, bringing a hand to Rin's cheek. Within moments, Rin entered a state of confusion, embarrassment and many other emotions that Rin couldn't comprehend. "You're so cute when you blush..."

"E-Eh?! U-Um, A-Ayase-san?"

"Oh, what happen to addressing me causally?" Eli teased, she was enjoying Rin's expression. She decided that she'll kick it up a notch, and leave Rin wanting (or so she remembered from her flirting source). "My, it's already this late? I'm sorry, but I have to run."

"N-Nya?! It's only 9 pm though!" Rin replied, checking her wristwatch.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to text you later. After all, I'm interested in you." Eli winked at Rin, before leaving the bar. Even the way Eli left the bar was meant to tease Rin, her movements seductive and enticing. Too bad Rin was a little slow on the uptake, and failed to realise that even at the end, her crush was flirting with her.

"Did Rin make her feel uncomfortable nya?" Rin asked, worried that Eli was simply rejecting their friendship in a kind (and tactful) way.

"No, you're just too dense." Maki, who was watching throughout the conversation, replied. She sighed at how dense her friend was, Eli wasn't exactly subtle in flirting with Rin. In fact, Eli didn't seem like she was used to it...

 _'Was Eli always this flirtatious...?'_

XXXXXX

"Ahhhhh! Nozomi, what the hell did you make me do?!" Eli asked as she pounded a byzantium-haired woman's back. "I-I can't believe I flirted with Rin!"

"You did? Good job!" The woman smirked, her teal eyes lighting up. "Say, why don't you take her out for a spin?"

"Don't make it sound so lewd!"

"You're back? That's fast, I thought hooking you up with your interest will get us some alone time." Nico appeared, clad in only her lingerie.

"Nico! You should have told me it was Rin!" Eli directed her attention to Nico, who was faking a yawn. "And I spent three whole hours with her, how much alone time do you two need?!"

"Well... Enough time to do this?" Nozomi then proceeded to thrust her right index finger into a ring that her left fingers made, which immediately made Eli blush. "We were just about to get started actually... wanna join us?"

"Oh hell no!" Both Eli and Nico shouted in unison, with the former storming off into her room. Nozomi shrugged, heading back into her room.

"Nicocchi, you coming?"

"Are you serious?! You want to do this when Eli's home?!" Nico asked, stunned that Nozomi would want to take a risk. Then again, Nozomi loved taking risks.

"Just get it on already! It's not the first time I heard you guys!" Eli shouted from her room, busy typing out a message to Rin.

 _To: Rin Hoshizora_

 _Subject: Bar or home?_

 _[Hey, Eli here. Just wanted to know whether you're still at Maki's or at home. Sorry that I couldn't send you back, they're calling me just now. =_=]_

"Okay, that should be good. I even added an emoji, so Rin should be more relaxed right?" Eli sent the message, finally satisfied with what she had written. Ten minutes later, Eli received a reply from Rin. "That's fast. Wonder what did she say...?"

 _From: Rin Hoshizora_

 _Re: Subject: Bar or home?_

 _[im still at makichans! its ok, u r rlly busy after all! thanks 4 hangin out wif me tho, i enjoyed it! ^.^]_

 _'So she's the informal, shortcut type huh?'_ Eli noted Rin's messaging style as she craft one of her own. "That's... great to hear... if you like... how about we... go for a movie... send!"

 _From: Rin Hoshizora_

 _Re: Re: Re: Subject: Bar or home?_

 _[rlly? im down 4 it! when r u free tho, i dun wanna get in the way of ur work...]_

 _To: Rin Hoshizora_

 _Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Bar or home?_

 _[I'm free for the whole of next week! What about you?]_

 _From: Rin Hoshizora_

 _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Bar or home?_

 _[me 2! what time do u wanna watch?]_

"Alright, she's free next week! Hmm..." Eli typed out her response, a silly grin on her face. "Is 10.30 am... outside the cinema... alright... with you... send!"

"Hey Elichi, could you scoot over?" Nozomi appeared in Eli's bedroom all of a sudden, startling Eli. "I'm not here to disrupt your love chat with Rin-chan."

"Not that! Why are you naked?!" Eli asked, pointing out the main issue.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you we're gonna have-"

"I mean, next time put on some clothes! Even just your panties is fine!"

"My panties are soaked with my lo-"

"Stop! Just... just get what you barged into my room for already!" Eli gave up, moving to one corner to allow Nozomi to get what she wanted. Nozomi then moved to Eli's pillow, pulling out a set of handcuffs underneath it.

"Here it is! Thanks Elichi!" Nozomi beamed as she left the room, handcuffs in tow. "Nicocchi! I found the handcuffs!"

"Where?"

"Underneath Elichi's pillow! I must have left it when we were busy doing it in her bed last week!"

"What...?" Eli stared at her pillow, then at the door, then the pillow again. _'I really need to wash that pillow later.'_

XXXXXX

"Nyaaaaa! She asked me out for a movie! Rin's so happy nya!" Rin squealed, reminding Maki of a little girl.

"Dude, she's probably asking you out on a date. Shouldn't you worry about something else?" Maki hinted, glancing through the messages.

"Nya? You mean sex appeal?" Maki slammed her head on the counter upon hearing the 's' word. Who knew that Rin was this mature?

"N-No! I meant your clothes!"

"Nyaaa... But Rin doesn't know when is Ayase-san bringing me out..."

"What happen to calling her by her first name?"

"Oh nyats, Rin forgot! But it's hard though..."

"Maki-chan, stop teasing Rin-chan. Don't worry, Ayase-san was just teasing you just now." Hanayo intervened, having enough of Maki's relentless teasing.

"S-She was nya?" Rin asked, confused. "D-Does Rin look like a fool?"

"N-No... Um... You'll learn more when you spend time with her." Hanayo replied, unsure on how to broach the topic. At this moment, Rin's handphone buzzed, signalling a message from Eli. Maki and Hanayo glanced at each other, a knowing look shared as Rin replied Eli.

 _To: Eli Ayase_

 _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Bar or home?_

 _[totes! see u then ^w^]_

"Alright! Rin just scored a date with her nya!" Rin cheered, leaping on to the counter. "Nyahooo!"

"Eli's definitely smitten with Rin, and that's so hard to believe." Maki commented, pushing Rin off the counter. "And Rin, you already scored one the moment she asked you out for a movie."

"Alright! Rin's gonna go home nyow! See ya!" Rin dashed out of the bar, leaving Maki and Hanayo to smile at Rin's behaviour.

XXXXXX

"Sorry Rin's late nya!" Rin apologised as she made her way to where Eli was. It was actually 10.20 am, but Rin felt bad for making Eli wait for so long. _'Why did I spend so much time choosing what clothes to wear?!'_

"It's alright, in fact I was worried that I was making you wait. Seems like I can be the gentlemanly lady who waits for the princess's arrival~" Eli smiled, her mind in a mess as she asked herself why was she still flirting with Rin despite not being used to it. _'I-I do like her after all, so it's natural of me to do so... yeah, that's right!'_

"P-Princess?! Rin's too boyish to be one nya..." Rin sullenly replied, her femininity was always a sore spot to talk about. Eli didn't realise this, and Rin didn't want to ruin their time with her depressing view towards herself.

"Oh? Such a lovely lady wearing cute clothes, don't you think that you're just like a princess?" Eli asked, genuinely complimenting Rin. Rin was in a simple white dress, with lace found at the hem of the dress. _'As expected from a model... she looks cute in both boyish and girlish clothes...'_

"N-Nya... You look better nya! Way prettier than Rin too!" Rin pointed out. Compared to Rin, Eli was wearing a black tank top underneath a white vest with frills at the hem. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and multiple bracelets on both arms. Completing her attire was a necklace with four to five sapphire-coloured beads and a blue ribbon holding Eli's blonde hair in place. _'I feel ugly when with her...'_

"How about we agree that both of us look great? As much as I would love to convince you that you're absolutely beautiful, we have a movie to catch." Eli grinned, pulling Rin into the cinema. "I hope you like comedies!"

"Rin loves them nya! Rin can't wait to watch the movie!" Eli smiled, seeing Rin smile.

 _'Seems like my interest in her blossomed into love... I wonder how does that work?'_ Eli thought to herself as they made their way to their seats. During the movie, while Rin was watching the movie, Eli on the other hand was staring at Rin. _'Her eyes sparkling with excitement is endearing...'_

"Nya? The screen's in front, whatcha looking at?" Rin asked, noticing Eli's gaze. Eli panicked, she didn't realise that Rin would notice. With a charming smile (god, Eli had been smiling like this just to give Rin a good impression and it was really killing her), Eli brushed off Rin's question.

"Oh nothing, just noting how the protagonist's antics is just like yours. Of course, you're far cuter than her."

"...!" Rin said nothing, focusing her attention on the screen. However, her mind was in a mess. _'W-Why did she say that?! Okay okay okay, calm down. She's just complimenting me as a friend after all. Just because I call this a date doesn't mean she does too! Calm down, calm down. Think ramen thoughts!'_

"..." Eli had a small smile to herself, which was to mask her inner emotions as she reflected upon Rin's silence to her words. _'A-Am I too forward? But this is how Nozomi advised me on today's date... Wait, what if this tactic doesn't work on Rin?! Oh shoot...'_

"That movie was great!" Was what Rin said to wake a dozing Eli up from her seat once the movie ended. Thankfully, Eli _looked_ like she was wide awake, for she would have ruined part of the day with her inconsiderate actions. Then again, Eli was a busy woman, and was up till 6 am that very day.

"Whuh? Oh yeah, I'm so glad that I got the right tickets for this date!" Eli grinned, relieved that Rin didn't catch her sleeping. "So, where do you want to go next?"

"How about a ra-" Rin stopped, remembering from somewhere (Nico) that it wasn't a good idea to ask someone whether they wanted to eat at a ramen stand on a first date. _'I bet she wants to eat in a classy restaurant or some hipster cafe whatever that is...'_

"Hm? Well, if you don't mind... will you accompany me to a ramen stand? Despite living in Japan for quite a while, I have never tried eating it before..." Eli suggested, partly figuring out Rin's words and partly because she genuinely wanted to eat at one. Upon hearing those words, Rin's eyes instantly lit up.

"Awesome! Rin knows a great place if you wanna try some tasty ramen nya!" Rin said, dragging Eli to the mentioned stand at an extraordinary speed.

"H-Hey slow down! The ramen stand won't run away from us! I think..."

XXXXXX

"I still can't believe that we took three hours just to find that ramen stand." Eli regretted her previous words, not expecting a mobile ramen stand. _'Japan sure is unbelievable at times...'_

"Nyahahahaha~ You said the same things as what Maki said the last time Rin brought her there!" Rin cheekily grinned at Eli's miffed expression, unable to take Eli's (cute) expression seriously. "But it's worth it though!"

"Well, the food is good... How do you manage to locate it the first time though?"

"It just happened to be outside the place Rin works at one point nya! Then Rin spent a lot of money on their ramen and they gave me a secret list on their usual locations!"

"... I think this is a strategy to ensure a loyal customer base..." Eli commented, remembering a similar strategy that a sales company she saw on television used.

"You think so? Well, the food's good so Rin doesn't mind much nya."

"Yup, I think that could be my early dinner. After all, it's already evening." Eli glanced at her wristwatch, the clock face reading 5.45 pm. "Even the sun's starting to set."

"Aw man, Rin wanna spend more time with you though..."

"Well, I think that a princess shouldn't be out so late. I wouldn't want you to get hurt after all." Eli silently cursed herself, she really should stop flirting with Rin. Rin blushed, unable to properly process through the reasoning.

"Well uh... I-It's okay, the sun's still there nya!"

"That's true, but I'll worry when the sun goes down..." Eli sighed, she really didn't want to end their time together so early, yet she had no reason to drag it longer... _'Wait... maybe if I flirt it right...'_

"Say, do you like stars?"

"Nya?" Rin blinked, Eli's question was sudden. _'That's a random question... but hey, who doesn't like stars?'_

"Well, your surname is Hoshizora right? It means 'starry skies', so I was wondering if you like them." Eli replied, beads of sweat falling down from her forehead. She hoped that Rin didn't find her strange, or call her out for her question.

"Ohhh Rin gets it! Rin loves stars, though not much about the constellations nya. Maki-chan's an expert with them though!" Rin grinned, tackling Eli to the ground. "Let's go see 'em when it gets dark nya!"

"That's a splendid idea, I think the shrine is an accessible place to get a good view of the stars." Eli picked herself up, offering her hand to Rin. "You know, my other roommate told me that the stars are the sky's jewels once."

"Really?! Rin thinks the same too nya! They're so sparkly!" Rin accepted the hand and got up, looking up at the evening sky.

"Well I personally disagree with my roommate though, cause I've seen something better than the stars." Eli followed Rin's upwards gaze, before lowering her eyes to meet Rin's. "You're much prettier than those stars, believe me."

"Nyahaha, you and your compliments. But if you say that Rin's prettier than the stars, then what can you be compared to nya? You're way better looking than me!" Rin asked, a light blush forming on her face. "Can Rin ruin the moment with something else?"

"Anything."

"Rin likes you nya." Rin said, her words as bold as possible. Eli stood there, stunned by her words. It wasn't that she was disgusted, it was simply due to the fact that she couldn't believe that Rin would feel the same way. And that someone other than her could fall in love within four days after the first meeting.

"I-I... Oh dear, you beat me to it. I was actually about to confess when we're seeing the stars later but... wow." Eli was flustered, and for once Rin could tell.

"Really nya?! You wanted to confess to _me_?! That means you like me back too right? Rin's so glad she went to that speed dating thingy!" Rin cheered, going as far as to do a dance on the spot. Eli couldn't help but chuckle, Rin's expressions were simply too much for her to handle.

"Yup, I'm glad I attended too. Say, let's take a walk around the park to kill time. Nature has a calming effect on us, especially when the park is quiet." Eli suggested, holding up her hand. "Shall we go, my princess?"

"... Rin thinks that she needs to get used to your smooth talky ways first nya..." Rin mumbled, taking in Eli's hand.

"This is my first time flirting though. I'm glad it worked out in the end."

"Nya! To the park we go!" Rin pumped her fist into the air, hand in hand with Eli as they slowly made their way to the park and later, the shrine.

XXXXXX

Extra:

"Do you think it'll end well Nozomi?" Nico asked, glancing at her fingernails. "I think it needs some filing..."

"Well yeah, my cards told me that they'll start dating today." Nozomi replied, holding up a card. Nico scoffed, she didn't believe in spirituality and thought that whatever Nozomi predicted was just based on gut feeling. "At least just shrug it off instead of explicitly showing your fear towards the spiritual world."

"Fear?! Are you kidding me woman?! I don't fear something that doesn't exist!"

"Don't make the spirits angry Nicocchi."

"... Fine." Nico sighed, deciding to grudgingly admit defeat. That was how their relationship worked out, with compromises, public displays of affection and sex.

"Thank you for respecting them Nicocchi. Now what do you say about another round?" Nozomi asked, going over to Nico.

"The spirits might get mad for doing it so often y'know."

"I'm sure they can see this is how I show you my love. After all, love is a good thing."

"Too much love may kill me one day..."

"H-Hey! I was trying to be romantic like how you always wanted me to be!"

XXXXXX

Rin's model attire in the magazine: SR Rin Rock version (not idolised)

Rin's attire during the 'date': UR Rin Pool version (not idolised)

Eli's attire during the 'date': SR Eli Masquerade version (not idolised)

XXXXXX

Firstly, this story is dedicated to YayaSamuko. Though I've only known you for almost four months, yet strangely enough I'm able to converse with you freely as though we've known each other in real life. I hope that we can continue to remain as friends. Also, I hope that you like this story despite being written within a month. I apologise for ruining the EliRin pairing for you (and to you readers).

Secondly, I don't think I'm cut out for writing EliRin in an adult setting. At first, I actually chose a hospital setting that I recycled from my other EliRin story as I had no other ideas. Thankfully I downloaded a game app that had was based around a speed dating setting at the start, and gave me inspiration to continue writing. I personally prefer pairings with age gaps, it allows me to have a broader range of settings to choose from. Especially EliRin.

Lastly, thank you all for reading up till this point. I would appreciate it if you could comment/criticise this story, I really do need some help with this pairing and would like to know how should I explore their dynamics properly.


End file.
